It is common for users of electronic devices to communicate with other remote users by voice, email, text messaging, instant messaging, and the like. While these means of electronic communication may be convenient in various situations, such means are only suited for transferring isolated segments or files of content between users. For instance, while text messages and email may be used to transmit written dialogue between users, and audio, video, web content, or other files may be transmitted with the text or email messages as attachments, such files are not integrated with the various components of the text or email message in any way.
As a result, electronic device messaging applications have been developed to assist the user in creating digital messages that include, for example, images, audio, or other content. However, the functionality of existing messaging applications is limited. For example, such applications do not enable the user to combine a wide array of digital content segments (e.g., a digital video segment and a digital image) such that portions of two or more content segments, including content segments from different sources, can be presented to the recipient simultaneously as an integrated component of the digital message. Additionally, such applications do not provide the user with the ability to easily edit the digital message during creation. Further, while a variety of different audio and/or video editing software is available, such software does not provide any guidance to the user when preparing a digital content message. In particular such software does not provide desired text of an unformed digital media message (e.g., a script) to the user as a digital video segment is being captured, nor does such software enable the user to easily replace a portion the digital video segment, such as at least a portion of a video track of the digital video segment, with an image or other digital content segment of the user's choosing. As a result, such video editing software is not suitable for use in creating digital messages as a means of communication between electronic device users.
Example embodiments of the present disclosure are directed toward curing one or more of the deficiencies described above.